Welcome Home
by gman2006
Summary: When Nightmare Night arrives, Fluttershy finds herself rushing to get supplies and bunker down for the night. However, when she's sold a mysterious mask, and after a prank from Rainbow Dash goes horribly as planned, Fluttershy decides to use the mask for revenge. What she doesn't know, is the rage that it induces will turn her into a blood-thirsty killer.


Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! It's been a really long time since I've done any horror stories, and since this year is my 10 years for being on the site, I wanted to go back to my horror writing roots 😉 This story will probably end up being roughly 3 or 4 chapters long when it is all said and done. I haven't noted everything out yet (unusual for how I usually write). And for those waiting on the next chapter of "A Nightmare Come True", don't worry, I'm working on that in tandem with this story.

Anyways, not sure when the next chapter for this will be up. But I really wanted to do something more on the spooky side, so I hope everyone enjoys! And please leave a review if you can!

 **Chapter 1**

Fluttershy tiptoed through Ponyville, bags of groceries, books, and supplies clinging to her sides. Her eyes darted from alley to side street as she pressed on through the town. Nightmare Night approached faster than she had anticipated, and she now found herself on yet another rushed journey through the town to survive the horrid night. Noticing the sun starting its downward slide from the sky, Fluttershy knew her time was running out. If she didn't hurry, the monsters, the zombies, and the terrors of the night would be upon her.

Sweat dripping from her brow. She pulled out her list and checked off the items she had picked up. "Let's see," her voice quivered unsteadily, "cherries, check. Carrots for Angel, check. Candles and lantern oil, check. Lettuce, bird food, hay . . . check, check, and check." Good. Everything appeared to be in order. Fluttershy had already prepared a small library of books to keep her mind distracted from strange laughter, the ritualistic songs of the foals, and terrified screams of the night. The sounds of Nightmare Night that she knew would inevitably sneak their way into her home. She wanted nothing of it.

Putting the list away, Fluttershy glanced around the town. She could already see some of the costumed kids leaving their homes. It was about to start, and if she didn't hurry, she'd find herself in the thick of it. Moving at a quickened trot, Fluttershy hurried to the path that would lead her to safety. _Just a little farther, and I'll be out of harm's way._ She assured herself. _Then I can bunker down, and put this night behind me, just like all the others._ She knew it'd be easy with the help of Angel, her birds, Harry, and all the other animals.

When the yellow Pegasus caught glance of a sharp-toothed unicorn in a black cape and bat wings walking alongside a zombified earth pony with blood drooling from his lips, Fluttershy could no longer take it. Using her mane to shield her vision from such monstrosities, she bolted for the lane to her cottage. It was only just ahead and certainly she could make it without running into any-pony else.

Distracted from her setting, Fluttershy slammed into a pony, causing her to go flying back and her groceries and supplies to spill out of their individual bags. The pony she'd run into let out an "oof" of pain and when Fluttershy opened her eyes, she saw her things and quickly began picking them up. She couldn't stay out any longer than she had to. While doing so, she quietly apologized, "I'm so sorry . . . I didn't mean to hit you . . . I was only trying to get home before things got too scary."

"Well don't worry, I completely understand ya!" Came the voice of the pony she'd slammed into.

Recognizing the voice, Fluttershy took a chance and glanced up to see both Flim and Flam standing before her. It'd been Flim whom she'd run into. The brothers happened to be passing by, carrying a cart full of who knows what.

"Why I completely understand what you're saying about Nightmare Night. All these ponies dressing up in such terrifying costumes, it's enough to drive one mad I would say." His sales pitch already starting to brew from within.

"Yeah, and you can't be too careful these days, not knowing what some pony might dress up as or do," added Flam for effect.

Relieved that some pony actually understood her, Fluttershy said, "I know exactly what you mean. I bunker down in my cottage every year just to get away from it all. It's all so terrifying."

Never missing an opportunity, Flim looked around worriedly and gave a sneaking wink to his brother. "Listen, I know ya just trying to get back home and all, but maybe I could interest you in something that might help you survive this here night."

Fluttershy's heart leapt at the idea and quickly said, "Oh yes, what is it?"

Flam, picking up on his brother's intentions said, "But Flim, Nightmare Night is already starting. We should be heading home too . . . before the monsters come out."

The words had the exact effect that Flim had hoped for and shook his head, "Not before I show this here pony what I have to offer. If it helps even one poor soul survive this accursed night, then I'll sleep better for it."

Glancing around, and seeing more and more ponies starting to come out, Fluttershy quickly said, "Yes, please hurry. Things are getting worse."

Nodding, Flim did as he was told and pulled out a curious looking mask. It was one that Fluttershy had never seen before. A faded white mask made out of what appeared to be thin birch wood, with small holes decorated around the mask. Small vertical vents for the mouth and two eye holes for the wearer were surrounded with some red decoration. The mask, while simple, had an air of darkness to it. Fluttershy couldn't quite place the feeling, but those gaping eye-holes seemed to glare up at her.

Finally, out of her stupor, the Pegasus asked, "What is this?"

Flim smiled as he said, "What's this?! Why it's a mask of course! But not just any mask, no! This here mask has the rare gift of completely transforming its wearer, no matter how shy, into the most fearsome creature of the night. Why, with this here mask on your face, it will be the monsters who turn tail and run, not you!"

Fluttershy stared over the mask, considering what the sales-pony had said. "I don't know. I'm not exactly trying to scare others. I just wanna get home and hide . . ."

"But what about the trip home?" Flam interrupted. "Who knows what kind of creature you could be ambushed by on the way? You gotta be prepared!"

"That is true I suppose," Fluttershy said, her body shaking as she heard the lil devils coming out of the wood-work spouting off the phrase, "Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!"

Seeing the pony panicking and that they were starting to lose her, Flim quickly said, "Here, try it on! You'll see for yourself the power that this mask grants its wearer!"

Without hesitation, Flim slapped the mask onto Fluttershy. Almost instantly, she felt a wave of power rush over her body. It blew through her hair and ruffled the feathers on her wings. It caused a shortness of breath that she hadn't quite experienced before. Opening her eyes, Fluttershy gazed around, seeing the monstrous costumes and the fake fangs hanging from the kids' mouths. Only when their eyes met with hers, they did something quite unexpected. The dressed-up foals backed away from her. Their faces paled and clutching their bags of candy, hurried away from Fluttershy. And the most surprising part of this was not how the other ponies reacted, but how their response affected the yellow Pegasus. It filled her with a strange sense of satisfaction, one she was not accompanied to for scaring others.

As quickly as the mask had been placed on her head, Flim pulled it off and stared at the Pegasus. All at once, those flooding emotions vanished, leaving Fluttershy both breathless and on edge. She suddenly felt naked without the mask, and almost wished they hadn't removed it. The sun had just about set and she was still out-doors. "How much?" She asked without thinking.

"15 bits," Flim said proudly. "And you better be quick. We can't possibly stay out any longer!"

Nodding, Fluttershy yanked out her purse, and paid the ponies the last 15 bits that she had on her. When they handed her the mask, the two brothers thanked her and quickly sped off on their way, very much pleased with themselves for the profit they'd just made off a mask they happened across in the nearby woods.

Wasting no time, Fluttershy picked up her mask, and placing it back over her head, felt the sudden rush of energy once more. Seeing the disturbed expressions on the faces of other ponies made the Pegasus unusually pleased with herself. _With this mask, surviving Nightmare Night won't be difficult at all._ Fluttershy thought to herself. Grabbing her things, she hurried off to her cottage.

* * *

With the cottage up ahead, Fluttershy closed her eyes, breathing heavily through the mask. She had nearly made it. Her house in view, and the festivities of the night had managed to die down once she hit the road leading home. Breathing a sigh of relief, the yellow Pegasus galloped the rest of the way.

Before she could reach the door though, Fluttershy slammed into the back of some other pony, and she was sent flying back for the second time that night. The Pegasus somehow managed to save her groceries from yet another spill, but her mask dropped down around her neck. Fully exposed to whatever lay ahead, the yellow pony carefully peeked open an eye to see what she might have run into.

All she could make out was some soft crying. When she did eventually open her eyes, she found Rainbow Dash standing before her, tears streaming down the cyan pony's face. Her lips trembled and her voice cracked. "Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said worriedly, "w-what's wrong? You never cry."

Dash placed her hooves up against Fluttershy's shoulders, as if to hold the pony back from her cottage. "P-Please Fluttershy . . . I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I just bumped into him looking for you and . . ."

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked, really getting concerned. What was her friend talking about? What had she done, and to whom?

"It's Angel . . . I'm really sorry Fluttershy . . ."

"Angel?! What happened to him? Where is he?" The yellow Pegasus exclaimed. Hearing her rabbit's name, and with the panicked expression on Dash's face, Fluttershy's eyes opened up wide, "Is he alright?"

Knowing it couldn't wait any longer, Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and shook her head. "He's not okay . . . he's . . . right here . . ." and Rainbow Dash stepped aside, motioning towards a small garden Fluttershy had been keeping near her house.

The Pegasus prepared herself for the worst, but even the worst paled in comparison to what had actually happened. Laying below in a pool of blood, was her dear, innocent lil bunny, Angel. Impaled upon a rake that Fluttershy had forgotten to take inside the night before, two of the claws protruded from the bunny's abdomen, dark red droplets of blood splashing down onto his dirtied fur. His tongue resting against the dirt, eyes rolled up into the back of his head, motionless.

"A-An . . . Angel!" Fluttershy cried out. Her whole body fell to the ground as she let her groceries drop behind her. Tears streamed down her face without care, and Nightmare Night became a memory. "H-How could this . . . Angel . . . please . . ." Fluttershy begged, wishing her lil bunny back from his resting place.

She ran a hoof up and around his tiny lips, blood smearing over her fur. She shuddered at the thought of trying to hold him one last time. His body had already stiffened up.

Then, Fluttershy swore her bunny had moved. Of course, with the tears in her eyes, she assumed she'd been imagining things. But then it happened again. "A-Angel?" she asked hopefully, her mind racing with the possibility of her pet's accident not being fatal. Fluttershy's thought of calling over the vet, or possibly rushing Angel in herself through the emergency entrance. _I'll need a cloth from inside to stop the bleeding. I'll need a blanket to keep him warm. Dark is nearly upon us . . . so I'll need a light and . . ._

"ROARRRRR!" Fluttershy's thoughts were torn from her friend as she hurled herself back from the sound that emanated from the bunny. In one swift motion, Angel lifted himself off the rake and stuck his little arms out, eyes crossed and ears drooping. The bunny growled at his caretaker, blood foaming around the lips as he approached her.

Fluttershy released a blood-curling scream and she fell backward onto her plot. "A-ANGEL!" She cried out, the bunny rushing towards her with blood soaked fur and a crazed glaze over his eyes.

"Rainbow Da . . ." Fluttershy cried out for help from her friend, but when she turned around for Dash, she almost fainted at the sight before her.

Rainbow Dash's body hovered in the air, her head missing from her body. The decapitated figure swung out its front hooves in search of Fluttershy. "D-Dash . . . what . . ." and the yellow pony screamed when the hooves fell upon her face.

Unable to take it, Fluttershy screamed once more and flew off past her house in hysterics, vanishing into the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Rainbow Dash stopped with her façade and yanked off the headless pony costume in time to see Fluttershy madly dashing off into the forest. The cyan pony couldn't help but giggle at her prank, looking down to Angel. "Nice one Angel!" She shouted victoriously and bumped her hoof with the bunny's paw.

Angel too was quite satisfied with himself and cackled manically at the wondrous little prank. He'd enjoyed scaring Fluttershy's friends during a previous Nightmare Night, and had hoped she'd do so again. Of course, Fluttershy being Fluttershy, that was a no go. So, Angel was more than happy to help Rainbow Dash with this little scare.

"Oh man! That was so epic! You really looked dead there!" Dash boasted, causing the lil bunny to puff out his chest with pride.

"Yes, and I can't help but notice how much of a dead beat you're looking to be right now." Came a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Dash turned around to find the glaring eyes of her friend Rarity. The ever-fashionable unicorn sported an elegant Baroque renaissance era dress. Clearly, Rarity's Halloween resembled more of a fashion show than of a terrifying, ghoul filled night.

"I might dare say this is the lowest I've ever seen you Rainbow Dash," Rarity scolded, trotting hastily over to the Pegasus. "Why, you know how Fluttershy is about this night. Why would you pull such an awful prank on her?"

"Aww come on Rarity! It's Nightmare Night! That's what you do! You scare other ponies!"

"Well then, I sure hope you're happy with yourselves. You too, Angel." Rarity said, her firm voice raising as she glared at the bunny. "You should know better than any of us how fragile Fluttershy can be."

"Rarity, she's not gonna get over this if we keep babying her!" Dash argued.

"She also won't get over it if you terrify her half to death." Sighing, Rarity considered chasing after the yellow pony herself, but the dress she currently wore simply would not allow it. And the mere thought of dirtying such a magnificent piece of art was enough to make her faint. "Why not pull this on Pinkie Pie? She loves your pranks, and she loves Nightmare Night!"

"But I wouldn't get such a reaction from Pinkie Pie . . ."

Stepping over to Rainbow Dash, Rarity stared down the Pegasus. Her eyes flared in anger and surprisingly enough, Dash backed off. "You should know this by now Rainbow Dash. You don't mess with Fluttershy like that. Now get your plot into that forest and apologize to her! I don't care if you miss the rest of the night's festivities, you will bring that Pegasus back!"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'll go apologize! Sheesh!" Dash said exasperated. She really didn't feel like this was that big a deal. And to be honest, Rainbow Dash thought Fluttershy would've taken this a bit better. She'd made progress with her shyness as of late, and so Dash though maybe Fluttershy could handle some scaring.

Rarity stood firmly in place until the Pegasus had vanished off into the forest. Then glancing down at Angel, she eyed the rabbit, watching until he had disappeared into the cottage to clean himself off. "I mean really, why does every pony get so up in hooves about this silly holiday?" Then turning back to the town, she rolled her eyes and carefully carried the train of her dress back onto the main road so as not to dirty it.

* * *

Fluttershy sniffled, her body heaving as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She cradled her body behind a large oak tree that sprouted up next to a narrow stream. Her body groaned for breath, shaking as the image of Angel impaled upon that rake stuck in her head. _Why? Why would they scare me like that? I know I'm not the bravest with scary things . . . but that was really too much!_ The yellow Pegasus buried her head in her hooves and let the tears rush down from her eyes.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy, where are you?!" The pony heard her name being called off in the distance. She recognized it immediately to be that of Rainbow Dash's. "Fluttershy! I'm sorry about what happened!" She shouted.

Fluttershy however, did not move. Her body froze to the spot under her tree, where she was well hidden from sight. Even the tree's shadow blanketed over her, making it all but impossible to be seen unless the pony already knew her location.

She stayed and watched until Dash had appeared out in the clearing. The pony looking a little more worried as she scratched her head, glancing around. "Where could she have gone . . . Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash cried out again.

The yellow Pegasus stayed put, not wanting to be seen by Rainbow Dash when she felt the mask rubbing up against her chest. She'd forgotten it was even there. Drying her eyes, Fluttershy remembered the rush of energy from using the mask earlier. She remembered the fear it struck into the eyes of the other ponies from just a glimpse. Was the mask really that powerful?

 _Maybe just a little scare . . . as payback for what she did._ Fluttershy thought to herself. It certainly wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, if she did manage to scare Rainbow Dash, then maybe she'd feel a bit better about what had just happened.

"Fluttershy! Please, I'm really sorry about what I did! Hurry up and come out already!" Dash's voice had an edge of panic to it. She was really starting to worry for her friend's well-being.

Admittedly, Fluttershy felt bad for doing this, but then again, Dash deserved it. Grabbing the mask, the yellow pony adjusted the strap clinging to her neck and lifted the mask back up to her face.

* * *

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called out. She knew the girl hated being out in this forest at night, and Fluttershy rarely ran off this deep into the forest alone. The time for laughter had long expired and Dash had really started to worry. _What if something happened to her? Maybe I should get the others . . ._

"Flutter . . ." but her voice cutoff when she heard some rustling behind her. Dash slowly turned around, the sound of crows cawing overhead giving the night an eerie silence. She'd gone so far into the forest, she could no longer hear the sounds of Ponyville partying the night away.

A chill ran down Rainbow Dash's spine and she instinctively lowered her voice, "F-Fluttershy . . . are you here?" She asked, approaching the bushes where the rustling had originated from. A red and black snake suddenly slithered out from the bush, wiggling between the cyan pony's legs.

"Yaaahhhhh!" Rainbow Dash screamed, leaping up into the air in surprise. Her heart throbbing in her chest, she landed back down on the ground after the snake disappeared into the brush on the other side. Trying to catch her breath, Dash glanced around. "Fluttershy, if you're here, hurry up and . . ." but Dash never finished as she was suddenly shoved face first into the dirt.

With a rush of adrenaline, Rainbow Dash flung herself around, to defend herself from the threat. Instead, she jumped back in in shock, at what she saw before her.

Fluttershy, well, it looked like Fluttershy. Specifically, it looked more like Fluttershy when she had hung from Apple Jack's trees with the fruit bats . . . Flutterbat. Her usual feathery wings were gone, replaced with those of the flying rodent. Both her mane and tail, normally so well kept like Rarity's, were now rough and mangled. Three pink bats replaced her cutie mark.

Rainbow Dash took a step back and Fluttershy took a step towards her. "H-Hey Fluttershy . . ." Dash said carefully, not quite sure what was going on. Her friend now sported a mask, something she'd never seen the girl do before. The white mask covered most of her face, the little vents giving her peeking glimpses at the fangs protruding from the pony's lips. And the eye-holes glowed from Fluttershy's blood red pupils.

"Y-You sure gave me a scare . . ." Dash said, hoping this was the cause behind the pony's strange behavior. "A-And I deserved it too . . . I really treated you like a doormat back there. I'm really sorry."

But Fluttershy didn't respond. She just stood there, panting. Her body trembling as she grunted, "N-Not . . . a doormat . . ."

"I know you're not. That's what I just saying" Rainbow Dash said, "I just wanted to have some fun, and I took it too far. Look, I shouldn't have done that to you."

But Fluttershy ignored her. "Not a doormat." She said again. She appeared lost in a trance, maybe even unaware of Dash to an extent.

Rainbow Dash shook uncomfortably and she glanced around, seeing that the night was just growing deader all around her. A strange chill settled upon her bones, making the pony shiver. With Fluttershy huffing and puffing, suddenly Nightmare Night lost its appeal to the Pegasus. Wanting out, Rainbow Dash cautiously stepped up to her friend and grabbed Fluttershy's hoof. "C-Come on, let's go back home."

Fluttershy swiped her hoof away from the other pony and lowering her head, she let out an angered growl, a deep guttural sound, one which had never before been heard from her lips. "Doormat . . ." she whispered, ". . . doormat."

Rainbow Dash started to step back, but Fluttershy swung a hoof at the girl's head. Catching Dash off-guard, the hoof connected with her temple, knocking her down to the dirt. Dash rushed to get back on all fours, but Fluttershy leapt into the air with such speed and landed down on top of her, preventing the pony's escape.

"Hey! Knock it off! I said I was sorry! You don't have to go this far!" Rainbow Dash shouted, fear welling up inside of her, eyes opening up wide.

The yellow pony's grunts continued, her eyes boring into the Pegasus below her. "Doormat . . . doormat . . ." she continued, her rear hooves pressing down into Dash's wings. Pain shot through the pony's body, causing her to writhe in pain. Fluttershy's hooves dug into the radius and ulna of each wing.

When Dash attempted to kick Fluttershy off of her, the yellow pony let out a terrified scream and grabbing a mid-sized rock slammed it across Rainbow Dash's head. The searing pain dizzied her, making her vision fuzzy. "Doormat . . . you're . . . you're the doormat," Fluttershy said, and Rainbow Dash's body lurched when the rock struck the side of her head again.

"Fluttershy . . . shtop . . ." Dash gargled. Her limbs flailed up into the air when the rock came down across her temple again. It left an echo rattling around in her head. Her vision went in and out, feeling warm blood trickling down the side of her head. Rainbow Dash tried to blink out the fuzziness that quickly overcame her. Then another blow came to her head from the other side, and another. She could just barely make out the speckled red rock in Fluttershy's hooves.

Rainbow Dash coughed for air, feeling her senses numbing. "Flutter . . . shy . . ." she whispered, trying to weakly push the pony off of her. Her eyes winced shut as she coughed and gagged, her whole body sputtering violently.

As the coughing died down, Dash groggily glanced up to her friend, to plead with her and beg her to stop. Instead, she saw the rock held high above the pony's head. Those red, flaring eyes glaring down at her through that stained mask. All at once, the rock came down onto Dash's temple, followed immediately with blackness.


End file.
